Bloody Fields of History
by classic.knight
Summary: Harry, Ronald and Hermione have been in an intense training course to prepare for the war against Voldemort. When things start to go wrong. Even more so, some events happen to push our two favorite people together. Dhr story. Set in with events of HBP.
1. Prologue: Heart, Body and Soul

**Authors Note**Hello and welcome to my story. I would like to start by pointing out that I own this story. I started it by posting the prologue only onto HPFF but placed it into abandon because that site is starting to annoy me. If you have any questions regarding that please leave it in the review and I will answer. This is a Draco/Hermione ship. However its not one of those instant relationship things. This is set after the events of HBP. So yes. Draco is on the run with Severus Snape, and Dumbledore is dead! Thankyou! I hope you enjoy it and please review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Sword in hand, at the bloody fields of History  
We rent our blades through dogma and humility  
Carve a future, according to our will  
Set worlds ablaze with our seething fire  
Let you all acknowledge that we are here  
As masters to rule this failing humanity  
Our beings forged of rage and defiance  
With strength to trample the weak and the foolish  
And so we march with burning brands  
Temples aflame, on our path to glory..." _

_Frater Nihil _

She hid under the cover of the slashed trees and nightfall as she tried to catch her breath. This summer had been the hardest, most intensifying time of her life. In a way she was incredibly grateful for the experience she was gaining but had the most overwhelming desire to sit in front of a muggle TV. and fill her gut with popcorn and other fattening foods.

Grabbing the sword from her side, the wand from the specially made pocket in her jeans for extra protection if she needed it she stood once again and prepared herself for what was ahead. Spinning she lifted the sword, blocking another sword attack just in time from a red headed man. Determination spread through her body as she pushed back on the sword and went into a high guard. Which was a position in which the sword was held high near the head, it was both a defense and an offense position.

Her opponent took the same position as they started to circle each other, however she was caught of guard as a third person jumped from the bushes and attacked her with a large amount of force behind his stroke. However she dodged it just in time as the red head and the new attacker started to go at each other. Butting in to their little fight they then started a three way sword fight. (A/N: Yeah okay, Imagine PotC Dead mans chest here. When the three men are fighting on the beach. P)

Yet another man come out from the trees, however this man was not in position to attack, instead he was clapping his hands together slowly as if in congratulations. The three fighters stopped their sword dance and stood In a line placing both of their hands on the pommel of the sword and the point gently in the ground in front of their legs as they bowed their heads respectably at the other man. This elder mans name was Koril, which apparently in a form of ancient magic text means black mist.

The name suited the man, heart , body and soul. For he was like the water cupped in your hands as it slowly trickled through your fingers in the never ending escape. As the three continued to stand in these positions Koril stopped his slow paced clapping and had started to circle them as if contemplating what to do with them.

"Very good.." Koril said in his low voice which would still even the bravest of the brave…which wasn't many people apparently. "your training is almost complete. Your training with me anyway." Koril chuckled slightly. "I'm sure you can find your own way back." And at that, Koril vanished from their sights, truly like the mist that he had been named after.

Not until the line of three where totally sure that Koril was gone did they relax their pose and baby the injuries that they had gathered over that extremely long day. "Does anyone know the way back?" Asked the red headed man as he sheathed his sword, the others took the same example before also speaking up.

"No idea, you Hermione?" The other man asked the only woman in the party. She shook her head in answer. "I have no idea, was anyone seriously paying attention to what direction you where going in, I was more worried about getting attack by you two." Hermione replied honestly as she started to look around the small clearing that they where all in. "Well, Harry you came from that direction." Hermione said pointing to the east. "Ron, you came from the west and I came from the south." Hermione stated as she tried to work it out in her wonderful mind how to get back towards the base.

"We didn't start from base." Harry said putting in his part in the discussion as his eyes, along with Ron's followed Hermione's every movement as she paced. All three of them had changed, not only where they physically more stronger. Which was only really noticeable on the two boys but mentally and emotionally. They had to become grown ups in the space of one summer and it looks as if they have managed that feet.

"We go north then," Ron stated simply, "for that's the only direction we have left." Ron perhaps had changed the most from their intense training. Sure he was still his goofy self, however he would mature in seconds when the situation called for it. This training most certainly called for it. The small party of three agreed to try out this direction. They walked through the forest, in which they have assumed to be a magic forest, meaning that it was protected by powerful spells and enchantments so that no one not aware of them would be able to get into the forest. Or they had to be let in by Koril. Hermione had been thinking of the forest however as one big training arena. For that is what the trio where using it for.

Training to be fully prepared to face Lord Voldemort and his army of death eaters in the upcoming war in which every magical creature, human and animal alike will be fighting for their lives and for their races very existence. Or on a lighter note, which saved everyone else from being involved, where Harry would eventually face Voldemort in a stand off in a battle of the brawn and wits.

**Yet another authors note: **Yes I hope you liked it Now, I am looking for a BETA well more of a co-writer actually that has Aim or YIM, I work from 9 to 5 six days a week so it's hard for me as it is! If you are interested leave a review with how to contact you. Thankyou! Please review!


	2. Ch 1: Revelation

**Authors Note: **Welcome to the first chapter of my story. I know its starting of a little slow. But trust me it will get more exciting as it goes on I must put in a small warning here though. There is some angst though not a large amount in this story. I hope you are enjoying it! Please review!

Silence. Nothing dare break it as Head mistress McGonagall's gaze peered it seemed through every single individuals mind as they sat at their respectful tables, only having just finished the welcoming feast. Which in a amazed surprised twist was also filled with silence.

"Welcome, rather surprisingly to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," The headmistress started breaking the silence with an echo, "I hope that this year will come with many high wishes for the future and that we may take a step into a pleasant future hand in hand. I am sorry, though not startled to see that we have half the population in which we had last year."

At this, some of the students looked at the Slytherin table pointedly where only an average of ten to fifteen people sat. However the other tables looked bare as well holding only half of their previous students. Only a handful of first years. Around seven. Had come to Hogwarts to be sorted, strangely enough however none of them went into either Slytherin or Gryffindor but instead spread between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Now, Prefects show your first years to their dormitories and-" However what the new headmistress was about to say will never be known as the Great Hall doors opened to reveal none other then Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and in the middle of the two friends the famous boy-who-lived Harry Potter. The trio walked at a normal pace through the great hall as everyone watched in awe and intimidation. At this very moment they looked like heroes from a old fantasy story.

Harry looked around, almost sheepishly. "Sorry, headmistress, we are running a little behind schedule." Harry said loud enough for every nosy person In the great hall to hear. "Quite all right Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Please stay behind. Everyone else may leave." Headmistress McGonagall's voice emitted through the hall making everyone jump at her command.

Even the youngest and newest of students could feel the tension in the air as they filed out of the hall. This year was different. This year was dangerous, this year…there was no Albus Dumbledore.

It took little over ten minutes for the last of the students to leave the hall, when they did McGonagall pulled out her wand and waved it wordlessly at the tables making them disappear, another single round table then appeared in the middle of the room. As the trio and the teachers where directed to sit down, her wand was waved again as a see through, light mist circled the table in protection of their words. This was a meeting of a serious matter.

"Now," Started McGonagall, "I trust that your training was successful and uninterrupted." she asked the trio looking at them intently. Surprising all of the teachers Ron was the one to speak up. "Yes, training was…intense and successful. Well in our opinions anyway." Ron said a little dryly. It was at this Harry actually managed a small chuckle.

"Yes, I can't imagine any other way to put us in more pain with out it slipping from the title of training to torture." Harry said with a small smile. McGonagall nodded. "So you three will be returning to school then?" She asked almost sincerely.

"For a time." Hermione replied. "However not for long, we'll attend classes to hide the fact that we are looking for something." she explained seriously. "We've spent the last week arguing about this, and we believe that there is something we need to see, or find with in the castle." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement to what she was saying.

"I have been having dreams of late Headmistress. They are in great detail of Hogwarts, some places within this castle that none of us have been" Harry stated looking around at all the teachers. "this is all we can discuss at the moment I'm sorry." He said finally actually looking sorry about it. The table stayed in silence for a while before McGonagall spoke up.

"There have been no leads on Severus Snape or Draco Malfoy. We are not the only ones looking for them though." She said as all of the attendants looked at her. Apparently she had been keeping this information to herself for a little while. "They haven't returned to Lord Voldemort. It appears that they have moved into a neutral standing."

"They have to be hiding somewhere…unpredictable, some place they know where no one will think them to be." Hermione said softly contemplating it under her breath, Harry looked at her being the only one to hear her assumptions. "the castle." Hermione said her eyes widening. Harry shook his head and looked away. "Its been a long day for us may we be excused?" He asked the headmistress who nodded absent mindedly. The trio stood, saying their goodbyes walked out of the great hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What you mean to say is that you think Snape and Malfoy are _here _in _Hogwarts._" Ron said incredulously looking at his friend. Hermione frowned at him. Apparently some things hadn't changed, and never will change and that was the constant bickering that could be heard between Ron and Hermione which always made Harry sighed. As if on cue Harry gave a sigh.

"Look Hermione, I actually agree with Ron on this one. They aren't stupid enough - unfortunately - to return to Hogwarts." Harry said from his position on the couch. They where currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It now being little over one am in the morning Harry yawned slightly.

They had been talking, well more rambling conclusions from baseless facts for the last four hours or so. Of course under the protection _Muffliato _just incase. Though Hermione had protested, because it was a spell from the Half Blood Prince who to Harry's annoyance ended up being Severus Snape. However he couldn't help but continue to use the book and try and figure out the new spells. Even Hermione couldn't protest that they weren't good and handy in certain situations.

"Don't you two understand!" Hermione said in annoyance. "If I were them I would return to Hogwarts as well." Hermione said letting out a large breath of air as if to say 'how could you two be so naive.' "Hogwarts is one of the safest places one could be, and the last place anyone would expect Professor Snape and Malfoy to hide. So no one would be on the look out, or even considering that they are here!"

Ron snorted and plopped himself down on an over-stuffed couch looking at the fire. Hermione looked away from Ron and at Harry almost pleading for him to believe her. "Look Hermione we'll keep a look out for them and anything suspicious but I seriously doubt that they are here. We have to concentrate and find the reason why we had to come here." Harry stated.

"Harry couldn't it be entirely possible that maybe Malfoy and Snape are the _reason _we had to come here.-" Hermione looked between them both as they stayed silent. "apparently not. I'm going to bed." She said in a huff before walking up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"We should probably go to bed to mate." Harry stated to Ron after watching Hermione walk up the stairs. "Look at all this from a new and fresh perspective in the morning." Ron nodded in agreement. The boys lugged themselves up the stairs and silently changed before sinking into their beds falling promptly to sleep.


	3. Ch 2: Not Stealing, Borrowing

**Authors Note: **I hope you are all liking it so far Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Please review. I have now also changed the settings for anonymous reviews.

Hermione was determined to prove her two stubborn friends wrong. This was the reason, she was sneaking into their dormitory. She gasped in pain when she stubbed her toe into the bed post of Ron's bed as she attempted to walk past it in the dead silence. Rubbing her foot with her other she tried to ignore the dull throb of pain before walking on.

She knelt onto her knees in front of Harry's trunk at the end of his bed. Slowly opening she jumped slightly when the trunk lid slipped out of her fingers slamming into the bottom of Harry's bed. She stood up and looked at everyone. She let out a small sigh of relief when no one woke up. Chuckling slightly at her nerves as Ron gave a large grumble snore rolling over in his bed.

Hermione knelt down again and started rummaging though his trunk she pulled out Harry's marauders map and his invisibility cloak. Pocketing the map she placed the cloak over her before slowly closing his trunk, this time making sure it didn't slip out of her fingers. She looked at the boys once more before tiptoeing out of the room and carefully shut the door behind her.

She looked down at her shoes, which she had taken off outside the room so she could walk with more silence she pulled them back on quickly and headed down the stairs. '_Lumos.' _ She muttered under her breath pulling out her wand. She felt bad for stealing Harry's cloak and map. No it wasn't stealing, it was borrowing. With a small nod Hermione pulled out the map again and pointed her wand at it. "I Solemnly swear I'm up to no good." she said softly watching as the writing and drawing started to appear on the parchment under her fingers.

_I know you're here, Malfoy, Snape, I promise I will find you. _Hermione thought to herself as she inspected the map. Letting out a small growl of frustration when she couldn't find them. _Snape knows about Harry's map so he would go someplace he knew the map couldn't find them. _Hermione thought, contemplating it over in her head. It was then that she remember last year Malfoy had used the Room of Requirements, he had made it so the map couldn't tell where he was. That was it! They where hiding in the Room of Requirements!

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room and started heading towards the Room of Requirements as fast as her small legs would take her. She kept a constant watch on her map not wanting to bump into any of the teachers or the order that was helping guard Hogwarts. Once she reached the Room of Requirements she pointed her wand at the map again. "mischief managed." she whispered. Folding the map she put it into her back, right pocket of her jeans and looked at the place she knew the door would appear.

She started to pace back and forwards. _I need to find the room Draco Malfoy and Professor Severus Snape are hiding. _Hermione thought over and over in her head as she walked past the entrance three times. Stopping she looked at the wall letting out a small growl. It wasn't working. She thought of a few more sentences but disregarded them thinking them to not be good enough.

_I need to hide from death eaters and the members of the order of the phoenix. _Hermione thought over walking past the entrance another three times. When Hermione looked up she almost squealed with excitement, and then a little fear. The door was there in front of her. That surely had to be what Malfoy and Snape and requested. Going up to the door she took a breath making sure all of her was covered with the invisibility cloak before putting her hand on the handle and slowly pushing the door open popping her head around it to look inside…

(A/N Yep that's where we leave Hermione for a little bit.)

**Past Tense**

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I that discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

Regulus Alexis Black wrote with his quick quill in a steady, rhythmic flow, you could tell by the way that the words jutted every once and a while that he was scared, and anxious. As he finished writing the note he placed it into the fake locket and put it back into the water that had mysteriously filled it self once again. He then looked down at his friend, who had been the one to drink the water.

Regulus had knocked him unconscious so he didn't feel the pain of needing a drink, and so he didn't have to listen to the mans annoying ramble. He had to admit though he was glad that his friend had drunk the substance instead of him. He was also grateful that his friend had come with him, he knew he could not have succeeded without him. "Come on Blake." Regulus said lightly before saying the levitation spell pointing is wand at Blake. He levitated his friend over to the small boat and rested him gently inside before getting in the boat himself.

He looked down at the bodies that where floating underneath the boat as he pushed the boat of the edge and started to carefully paddle towards the exit. It was strange. He had assumed that the bodies would attack them once they got to the horcrux. Or something at least, he had to admit he was slightly disappointed in the Dark Lord. He expected more from the so called. 'all powerful, best sorcerer of the world ever to exist' or well… That's what Voldemort had tended to call him self from time to time. Actually it was probably said more frequently then that.

Once Regulus and Blake where out of the cave Regulus laid his friend on the ground and attempted to wake him. At almost the exact same moment that Blake awoke there was a loud crack announcing the presence of more people. Regulus looked around in shock as he came face to face…almost literally with none other then Lord Voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra" _Voldemort hissed pointing his wand at Blake as a beam of blinding green light shot out the tip of his wand. Blake was dead in an instant. He hadn't even had the time to completely wake and stand to comprehend the situation. Regulus looked at Voldemort before holding out his wand and Disapparated out of Voldemort's grasps.

**Present Tense**

Regulus sat up in his bed suddenly before groaning and resting back into his pillows, sweat rolling of his face, built chest and arms a thin sheet wrapped around his middle. Covering his face with his two hands he groaned loudly. He recalled that night, over and over, every time he slept. He hadn't had a decent sleep in years. In a way he wished that Voldemort had just killed him right there and then, before he had gotten away. So he wouldn't have to keep reliving it. The dream had gotten worse ever since the death of Albus Dumbledore, one of the only two people that knew he was still alive. The other person that knew was Severus Snape, the man that killed Dumbledore. So that wasn't any better.

Regulus sighed as he contemplated what to do, he wondered if he should come out into the open and help Harry Potter putting his own life at risk once again. However he wasn't sure how everyone would take to that. He looked a lot like Sirius so he wasn't sure if Harry would get mad at him or spare him because of his looks. He then thought about all the people that where putting their lives at risk at being in the war to try and make this world. Magical and Muggle a better place to live in. He shuddered at the thought about what would change and happen if The dark lord went into power over everyone.

Getting up and adjusting to the darkness of the room before walking to the bathroom starting a lukewarm shower and getting in. He didn't wash himself just stood their underneath letting the water trickle over him with closed eyes. Eventually he turned the water of and got out of the shower drying himself. Getting dressed he pulled out his wand from under his pillow and put it in his pocket taking a breath. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but he bet that the best way to go about it was to go to Hogwarts.

No one knew where Harry was at the moment, and he knew that McGonagall had taken over the school, however he had no idea who had taken control of the order. For it surely couldn't be Harry, he had enough on his plate and he was also to young. Pulling out his wand again, not really sure why he put it away in the first place he muttered the disapperation(sp?) spell and appeared out side of Hogwarts ground. It really was annoying that you couldn't go directly into Hogwarts but he understood the precaution.

With a sense of foreboding Regulus walked into Hogwarts grounds with a fast pace wondering if he would make it to the headmistresses office before being noticed.

**Authors Note: **I really only just noticed that my chapters are considerably short, I will try and make them longer from now one. Please review.


End file.
